It has now become common practice to utilize night vision imaging systems (NVIS) including night vision goggles (NVG) to conduct night or low-light operations. Currently, night vision imaging systems include either goggles (which are “binocular” or “monocular”) which are worn by an operator, and which respond to visible and near-infrared light having wavelengths up to 930 nanometers. As is conventional, the night vision imaging systems typically generate a visible, phosphor-screen image from normally imperceptible radiation.
While night vision imaging systems are very useful they are not tolerant of high levels of visible light or infrared radiation. In other words, night vision imaging systems are best when employed in actual low light conditions.
When an operator is operating a vehicle, such as, without limitation, aircraft, watercraft, or land-based vehicles, the night vision imaging systems may be useful for night operations; however, it is not uncommon for the vehicle to include sources of visible light or infrared radiation, which interfere with the operation of the night vision imaging system. High intensity visible light or high intensity infrared radiation, which is within the operating range of the night vision imaging system, saturates the night vision imaging system and impedes the effective utilization of the night vision imaging system, sometimes rendering such devices essentially useless. Consequently, illuminated displays and other sources of light, which are necessary for low light operation of communication and control equipment must be neutralized in order to render night vision imaging systems useful for low light operations conducted from a vehicle.
The present invention is of general applicability to all vehicles which may be utilized during low light operations which would benefit from the use of night vision imaging systems, and is not limited to all terrain vehicles (ATV); however, for purposes of exposition only, the specification contained herein will discuss primarily ATVs.